narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorutan Ekazu/Childhood
Dorutan Ekazu (ダルトンエイカーズ Eikāzu Dorutan) is a Shinobi and Genin hailing from Konohagakure. Being raised in the village his whole life, he always had questions about his Ekazu heritage, but not even his parents knew much about their history. Despite wanting to know, he always kept it in the back of his mind to keep himself prepared for more important things, like preparing for the Chūnin exams. Although he kept to himself about most topics, he always liked to talk about history and always wanted to learn more about any kind of history and would hit the books during his free time. Appearance Dorutan is a fair skinned individual with long, black hair that is flat at the top, but has wild bangs with one of the bangs concealing his right eye. His eyes are a deep blue with an orange mark surrounding them. He is very fit, possessing a peak, physical stature for his age and is of average height. His outfit consists of a blue, sleeveless vest and black pants. After his confrontation with Zaku in the Forest of Death, his body was covered from feet up to his mouth in bandages due to injuries sustained by Zaku's Extreme Decapitating Airwaves attack. Underneath these bandages is several lacerations that are slowly healing and will eventually scar over due to the deepness of the cuts. The bandages are porous, allowing him to use his Fire Release: Fire Bullet technique by having the oil seep out of the bandages without compromising their structural integrity. Personality Dorutan is a kind individual, always standing straight with a confident posture. He commonly walks with his hands behind his back, only choosing not to do so when he's on a mission. He's largely a bookworm, always reading through different kinds of books, notably those linked to historical tales. Dorutan always respects his elders and helps out everyone whenever he can. As such, he's respected by a lot of people in the village, considered to be largely the opposite of Naruto Uzumaki. He has even helped people repair damages Naruto has done during his rebel sprees. He is loyal to the friends he makes and is willing to put his safety and wellbeing at risk to protect them if need be. This has led to quite a lot of injuries during some of his missions, but he shrugs them off as his duty to protect his friends. He has found himself commonly dabbling in medicinal purposes, learning different types of medical advances both old and new. Always fascinated by how certain medical jutsu techniques work, he strives to one day create his own if he ever learns how to perform medical jutsu. History Genin Graduation Dorutan was a bright scholar during the Genin exams, easily acing most of his tests including the transformation exam. Graduating at ten, he showed great promise as he continued to train until he was old enough to take the Chūnin exams. It was during this time he learned that there weren't enough Genin in Konoha's academy for him to be in a team, and thus he had to rely on a solo group. This group was led by his father, Hiashi Ekazu, a Jōnin and well respected ninja in the village. Dorutan found himself embarking on many different missions, mostly because a lot of people caught wind of him and his father's high success rate. As such, he has completed some of the most missions of any Konoha Genin in his generation. Though a lot of them were C rank, he has had some B rank missions that tested his skills in combat. Because of his great talent, he was enrolled into the Chūnin exams at fourteen. Chūnin Exams It was here that Dorutan's talents would be put to the ultimate test. During the written exam, he took his past missions to memory to use as his basis for his test. As such, he was one of the few who didn't resort to cheating to pass the test. Despite this, because of Naruto's motivational outburst, everyone who wasn't booted out for cheating passed the written exam. The Forest of Death Dorutan's next task was definitely one of his harder ones. Having to collect two scrolls in order to enter the next phase of the exams, he began looking through the dangerous Forest of Death. Having been ambushed by Sound ninja, he used his incredible talents with taijutsu to take them down. As luck would have it, one of them carried a scroll and he was halfway done. Continuing his trek through the forest, Dorutan found another one of the scrolls hidden between a tree and a rock. As he went to grab it, he was again ambushed, but this time by Iwagakure Genin. Two of the three were ninjutsu users, which made his fight difficult. Carefully witnessing their movements, Dorutan began countering their attacks by using his speed to move in close to them before they had a time to finish their hand seals for a ninjutsu and delivering a barrage of taijutsu attacks. He managed to bring them down after about a long hour of fighting because of one of them being a taijutsu user who had managed to give Dorutan a challenge in fighting. Grabbing the scroll, he noticed a Sound ninja, one named Zaku who was openly attacking a group of Konoha Genin even though they didn't have a scroll. Pushing through his fatigue, Dorutan began to fight Zaku. They were largely head to head, countering each others' attacks. It was Zaku's next move that would put Dorutan out of most of the Forest of Death exam. Aiming his attack at the Konoha Genin, he fired off his Extreme Decapitating Airwaves at them. Running in front of the blast, he took the full brunt of it which ended up injuring him severely. After Zaku ran off, the Genin, instead of taking his scrolls since they knew him personally, had him taken to a medical facility where he could recover. Because of his bravery, he was allowed to keep the scrolls he had attained, which, if he recovered, gave him a second chance in the next phase of the exam. Elimination Exam Having been wrapped in medical bandages that covered 95% of his body, he was still able to move and use chakra. It took a while before he'd actually be able to fight, so he took this time to train. His father trained him to further use his ninjutsu in tandem with his taijutsu to make him a formidable opponent. Teaching Dorutan a special technique, he taught him how to harness fire into his strikes, which led Dorutan to create the Flaming Dragon Fist jutsu technique. Among this, he began improving his physical strength to ensure that when his attacks make contact, they will do damage. When he got to fight, it was against a Sound ninja, one who had quite a lot of size going with him. The ninja, named Ubunta, mocked Dorutan for being in bandages along with the rest of the Sound ninja, thinking it would be an easy victory for the Sound nin. Little did he know, he was going to be proven wrong in so many ways. Ubunta delivered the first strike, which was easily blocked by Dorutan. Thinking he got luck, he delivered his strongest kick. Dorutan merely raised his forearm, blocking the kick. Dorutan figured it was his turn and delivered a strong, fast punch to Ubunta's floating rib. This left him wide open for a head kick as he began to lower his body in pain. Delivering a devastating head kick, the attack left Ubunta unconscious and Dorutan the victor, allowing him to move up into the semifinals. The semifinals would bring him to the true test of his abilities. This Genin was from Iwagakure. She was a ninjutsu specialist, which isn't normally a type he likes to fight. Once the fight began, the Iwagakure nin started out aggressive, launching off several Earth release attacks. This kept Dorutan at a distance, who carefully began dodging them as he saw them, steadily observing the Genin's movements and combat style. Figuring out that she likes to distance herself using earth pillars to throw off her opponent, Dorutan formulated a strategy. As he began to rush towards her, she began pushing up the pillars, just as he had hoped. Using one of them to boost his jump, he got above her and began surrounding his fists with fire. The fire began to take the shape of dragons and with a powerful two fist strike, the attack drained the Genin of almost all her chakra, leaving her unable to fight and Dorutan, once again, the victor. Invasion of Konoha After a few days of rest, he learned that Sasuke and Gaara were to fight next. Making his way to the rafters, he observed the fight, sitting next to Naruto and Shikamaru. As the battle raged on, Dorutan noticed a strange smell, as if a faint aura filled the air. Feeling his eyes grow heavy, he passed out, along with several other spectators. After being woken up by Sakura, he was told he was under the influence of a genjutsu. Feeling something bad's going to happen, he began to look down towards the arena. Seeing Gaara slowly transform, that's when his suspicions were correct. As Gaara left the arena, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto began to chase after him and Sasuke. Looking around the arena to make sure that there wasn't anything else going on, he noticed a barrier began to envelop around the village. Leaving the arena, he saw several large snakes push through Konoha's barriers, along with several Suna and Oto nin. Not wanting to pursue battle, he began helping with the evacuations to get everyone to a safe location. His father stood back to give them time, bravely sacrificing himself in order to let Dorutan continue with the evacuations. Seeing his father slain, it took every ounce of self control to keep him from lunging at the nin that killed Hiashi. Gritting his teeth, Dorutan continued with the evacuations, including evacuating his mother Memina. After getting the citizens to safety behind the Hokage monument, Dorutan joined Jiraiya in the fight against the snakes and the Oto and Suna nin. Fighting off several of the nin, they began to retreat. Having used up all his energy, Dorutan passed out on the ground. Having woken up back in the medical facility, he was greeted by his mother, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and several others. Wondering what had happened, they told him that the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru. Clutching his bedsheets, he felt like he failed in trying to protect the village. Kakashi spoke on the contrary, saying that he helped saved the village through the people he evacuated. Letting out an uncontented sigh over the death of his father, he wondered if they would give him a proper burial. Memina told him they already have and have place his name on the Konoha memorial stone in honor of his bravery. Letting out another sigh, this one more contentful, he thanked everyone for helping out. Later in the day, they all attended the Third Hokage's funeral. Kneeling down in front of his picture, Dorutan vowed that he would bring peace to the ninja world so no one else would have to suffer. After the funeral ended, he went on a personal journey to become stronger and improve his standing as a shinobi. Abilities Dorutan prefers close quarters combat, letting his taijutsu be the deciding factor in his fights. Letting his solid, physical stature be his guide, he is devastating at hand to hand combat. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Dorutan's strongest asset. Capable of powerful physical attacks strong enough to crack rock, his strikes leave lasting physical damage against an opponent. When combined with weighted braces, his attacks become much heavier, inflicting far more damage. As a finishing move, he combines his Fire release energy with his punches to deliver a powerful "Flaming Dragon Fist" attack that not only leaves devastating physical damage, but also saps the opponent's chakra away. Ninjutsu Dorutan rarely, if ever, relies on his ninjutsu in combat. The only time he uses it is to distract his opponent enough to close the distance and finish them off with his taijutsu. He favors the Fire Release: Flame Bullet technique due to its simplicity and ease of use in battle. Nature Manipulation Dorutan is capable of both Fire Release and Water Release, but only knows how to use the former half, albeit vaguely. Speed Dorutan is fast on his feet, capable of moving fast. He needs this speed to close the distance between him and his opponent, even more so against a ninjutsu user. He works on improving his speed whenever he can in order to ensure that he can keep up with his opponent. Stamina Dorutan possesses a large pool of stamina, allowing him to deliver large barrages of physical attacks without tiring down. Again, this is vital for him because of his taijutsu dominance. Stamina is another thing he makes sure to keep improving so he can have the energy to keep up with his opponent and to ensure if the battle drags on, he doesn't end up tiring himself out. Intelligence Dorutan is incredibly smart. Capable of thinking of quick strategies, even on the fly, Dorutan has a plan for most confrontations, mostly planned on the spot by observing his opponent's battle style and using it against them. It's this intelligence that he relies on before the battle begins to ensure that if his main strategy fails, he can think of another one and emerge victorious. When he's not fighting, he's constantly studying various types of physical jutsu techniques to learn their properties, ensuring that he can plan a proper strategy against it.